Rozżarzona
by Nakiju
Summary: W chwili szaleństwa wywołanego żalem Catelyn Stark usiłuje zamordować bękarta swojego męża. Jej świat lega w gruzach, kiedy Lyarra Snow nie zamierza płonąć. fem!Jon, Lyarra x Robb. Tłumaczenie "Incadescent" autorstwa Madrigal-in-training.


A/N: To opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autora. Zachęcam to zapoznania się z oryginałem "Incadescent" autorstwa Madrigal-in-training. Ten rozdział został zbetowany przez wspaniałą Łanię, której serdecznie dziękuję za pomoc.

x

W chwili szaleństwa wywołanego żalem Catelyn Stark usiłuje zamordować bękarta swojego męża. Jej świat lega w gruzach, kiedy Lyarra Snow nie zamierza płonąć. fem!Jon, Lyarra x Robb

x

Było zimno. Było zimno i ciemno, a jej chłopczyk był martwy. Jego maleńkie, delikatne kości, wybielone i pachnące ziołami Maestera Luwina, zostały pochowane w zbyt małej skrzynce, w zbyt małym grobie, w zimnych i ciemnych kryptach Starków. Stojący za żoną Ned położył dłoń na jej plecach, oferując swoje wsparcie. Nie odwróciła się. Catelyn nie chciała oglądać łez zaschniętych na jego twarzy. Nie, kiedy to ona była ich przyczyną.

Powiedziano jej, że to nie była jej wina. Że wielu kobietom zdarza się poronić. Że jej kolejne dziecko będzie zdrowe i silne, tak jak jej pierworodny, jak jej ukochany Robb. Ale Catelyn Stark była niepocieszona fałszywymi obietnicami, w głębi serca wiedząc, że to jej brzemię. Bogowie przeklęli jej łono, by urodziła zwłoki. Wszystko dlatego, że nie potrafiła kochać dziecka innej kobiety.

Gdyby jej pozwolono, zostałaby tam, w zimnych i ciemnych kryptach. Szeptałaby do swojego chłopczyka żale i przeprosiny, i wszystkie marzenia, które dla niego wyśniła, ale jej mąż odciągnął ją od grobu. Jej słodki i łagodny Ned, który nie potrafił zrozumieć, że to jej wina.

Ned zaprowadził ją z powrotem do małżeńskiego łoża i dokładnie okrył. W odróżnieniu od wielu innych Ned i Catelyn dzielili komnatę - dla większej zażyłości. Teraz jednak Catelyn wolałaby zostać sama. Zatrzęsła się, a Ned podłożył kolejne polano do paleniska. Catelyn zapłakała, a on wziął ją w ramiona. Catelyn wymknęła się z łóżka, a on pozwolił jej odejść, patrząc, jak przechodzi do pokoju dziecięcego przez boczne drzwi.

Rudowłosa arystokratka odczuwała mniej zimna w tym pokoju. Ściany były obwieszone ciepłymi, jasnożółtymi tkaninami, kamienne podłogi okryte warstwami grubych dywanów. Brnąc naprzód czuła, jak jej pantofle zapadają się w wełnę. Wypolerowana kołyska z miodowego drewna, strojna w warczące wilkory, stała blisko ognia. Światło płomieni ukazało niemowlę spokojnie ssące kciuk, jego rudobrązowe włosy zmierzwione. Catelyn mogła znów odetchnąć niemal pełną piersią.

– Robb… – Catelyn szepnęła. Jej mały mężczyzna nie przeżył jeszcze dwóch wiosen, ale jego cera była spłoniona życiem. Był idealnym połączeniem jej korzeni Tully i krwi Pierwszych Ludzi Neda. Cieszyła ją myśl, że to dziecko wciąż żyło, chociaż jego brat spoczywał pod niewzruszonym kamieniem. Bogowie nie odebrali jej pierworodnego.

Uśmiech zamarł na jej ustach, kiedy spostrzegła ciemnowłosą postać drzemiącą obok niego. Skóra blada jak śnieg i zamknięte burzowe szare oczy były tak podobne do syna, które pochowała tylko kilka godzin wcześniej. Catelyn miała nadzieję, że drugi syn, tak bardzo podobny do ojca, odciągnąłby Neda od jego bękarta. Nigdy nie mogła znieść widoku dziecka zbyt długo; mała dziewczynka była tak niewątpliwie Starkiem, że nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć hańby, którą sprowadził na Catelyn jej mąż. Nawet teraz, kiedy jej przyrodni brat zarekwirował wszystkie ich wspólne koce, Lyarra Snow spała, za nic sobie mając chłód.

– To powinnaś być ty – powiedziała gorzko Catelyn. Wyciągnęła dłoń, by dotknąć bladego policzka, zawahała się i odsunęła rękę. – Twoja śmierć oczyściłaby świat z grzechu.

Nowy ból, od dziecka wydartego z jej ramion, i stary wstyd, od dziecka trzymanego bezpiecznie w ramionach jej męża powracającego z wojny, zakotłowały się w niej. Zawiść, gęsta i przesycona, i ciepła jak gorączka w nagłej fali chłodu, rozlała się po jej kończynach. Serce ścisnęło się mocniej i mocniej dla wilczycy-bękarta, która nie była jej rodzonym synem.

– Zabierasz jego miejsce! – Catelyn chciała na nią krzyczeć. Zachowywała się niedorzecznie. Wiedziała, że zachowuje się niedorzecznie, ale… – Mój Hoster powinien tu być. To on powinien być towarzyszem zabaw Robba i jego najbliższym przyjacielem. To on powinien piszczeć, kiedy mój Ned podrzuca go pod sufit. To on powinien potykać się o drewniane klocki i chować pod koce w czasie burzy. Nie ty!

Dlaczego Matka jej to zrobiła? Czyż nie była wierna? Czy nie podążała za naukami Siedmiu nawet w krainach Starych Bogów? Czy nie przyjęła bękarta swojego męża, być może nie życzliwie, ale z wyrozumiałością dla zniewagi, którą poniosła? Dlaczego Nieznajomy nie zabrał bękarta, tego grzechu w oczach Bogów?

Dlaczego Nieznajomy wykradł jej małego Hostera?

Runęła na drewniany stołek stojący obok kołyski, łzy płynęły jej po policzkach. Pierwsze szlochy, niby zduszone pojękiwania, stawały się coraz bardziej głośne, bezradne i rozwścieczone niesprawiedliwością świata. Jak Bogowie mogli jej to zrobić? Dlaczego Bogowie jej to zrobili?

– Bo nie potrafiłam pokochać dziecka innej kobiety. – Odpowiedź przyszła tak łatwo, jak wściekłość, kiedy jej szlochy obudziły Lyarrę Snow. Rozespane oczy w kolorze burzystej szarości spoglądały na Catelyn, tak podobne do oczu Neda, do oczu dzieciątka w krypcie… Catelyn parsknęła śmiechem.

– Jesteś moją pokutą.– wykrztusiła, jej oczy były błyszczące i nie odrobinę dzikie, kiedy patrzyła na niemowlę – nie potrafiłam kochać dziecka innej kobiety, więc moje własne zostało mi odebrane.

Łzy płynęły w ciszy, a jej furia tylko rosła. Bogowie mieli rację. Nie potrafiła kochać dziecka innej kobiety, nie, kiedy było także dzieckiem Neda. Nie powinien był był jej zdradzać. Nie po tym, jak się w nim zakochała.

Rodzina. Obowiązek. Honor.

Całe życie żyła tymi słowami, zaakceptowała obowiązek, kiedy jej mąż zdradził rodzinę i honor. Wypełniła swój obowiązek co do bękarta i straciła za to swojego Hostera.

Catelyn wyciągnęła rękę i przeciągnęła jednym palcem po policzku dziecka. Lyarra Snow zagaworzyła w odpowiedzi, niewinnie ufna, a serce kobiety zacisnęło się mocniej. Jej głowa zdawała jej się mglista, kończyny obciążone ołowiem. Catelyn wstała. Jak mogła wciąż jeszcze oddychać?

Czując się jak we śnie, podniosła bękarta. W mętnym wspomnieniu zawędrowała do paleniska i usiadła przy nim. Żar był niemal nie do zniesienia z bliska, ale Lyarra wydawała się się zupełnie o to nie troszczyć. Ani lód, ani ogień nie wywoływały u tego dziecka kwilenia, a Catelyn nienawidziła go za to jeszcze bardziej.

To powinno było być to dziecko. Nieznajomy popełnił błąd. Catelyn chciała to naprawić, naprawić ten błąd, a jeśli mała Snow by odeszła, jej Hoster wróciłby do niej.

Płomienie były tak blisko. Catelyn podniosła jedną maleńką, okrytą pończoszką stópkę i przeciągnęła ją nad płomienie. Lyarra Snow zagaworzyła raz jeszcze, a łzy popłynęły po jej śnieżnobiałych policzkach.

– Wybacz – powiedziała Catelyn. – Muszę to zrobić. Muszę odzyskać Hostera.

Wypuściła stópkę. Języki ognia zajęły tkaninę i zamieniły ją w popiół. Szybko, zanim mogła się zmusić do odstąpienia, Catelyn wepchnęła niemowlę do paleniska. Płomienie objęły całe ciało dziecka.

Lyarra Snow jarzyła się żarem. Lyarra Snow nie płakała. Było gorąco i jasno, a Lyarra Snow nie zamierzała płonąć.

x


End file.
